1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyewear end piece provided for a leading end portion side of a temple of an eyeglass frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of eyewear end piece, there generally exists a structure formed by a hard synthetic resin.
Such an eyewear end piece attached to a leading end portion side of the temple of the eyeglass frame has an advantage that a stable attachment state can be maintained without rotating around an axial core of the temple and coming off the temple.
Further, as another example of a conventional eyewear end piece, there exists a structure formed by a flexible synthetic resin, for example, a structure in which an entire of an end piece 11 is formed by a flexible vinyl chloride or a flexible ionomer resin, as shown in FIG. 10 (Japanese Utility Model No. 3007012).
In this document, it is stated that the flexible end piece feels soft to a temporal region or an ear root portion of a user, and fitting comfortableness of the eyeglass can be improved. Further, it is stated that the end piece formed by the synthetic resin does not absorb moisture content such as sweat, as is frequent with a conventional structure made of a silicon resin, and therefore it is possible to solve a drawback that the eyeglass tends to slip down due to the absorption of sweat.
However, the conventional eyewear end piece formed by the hard synthetic resin has a problem that it feels hard to the temporal region and the ear root portion of the user, and the eyeglass with the conventional end piece feels uncomfortable to wear. Further, the conventional end piece has a problem that a surface of the end piece is slippery, and therefore the eyeglass tends to slip down easily from the ears of the user.
The conventional eyewear end piece only formed by the flexible material, as shown FIG. 10, has also a problem that it tends to rotate around the axial core of the temple due to its flexibility when it is inserted to the leading end portion side of the temple of the eyeglass frame, and therefore the eyeglass with the conventional end piece feels uncomfortable to wear. Even worse than feeling uncomfortable, the end piece comes off the temple in some cases.